


PUT YOUR GLASSES ON FOR ME -But just for me- /IRONSTRANGE/

by yukoyaoista



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Centric IronStrange, Everyone want to be with Tony, Flirting, Happy Ending, Leves toques de Starkquill, Leves toques de Stony, Leves toques de WinterIron, M/M, Romance, Sexual Humor, Tony Being Tony, Tony wear glasses and look SO hot, Tony-centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoyaoista/pseuds/yukoyaoista
Summary: Stephen Strange es convocado a una reunión de emergencia, junto a varios héroes, por Tony cuando un llamado de auxilio llega a la Torre de los Vengadores.Sin embargo, cuando el Hechicero ve cómo el capitán América, el Soldado de Invierno y el líder de los Guardianes comienzan a ‘flirtear’ con el genio no puede detener el sentimiento de querer enviarles a la dimensión oscura. Claro todo eso hasta que Tony Stark se coloca unos lentes que hace que todo pensamiento se desvanezca. Claro, que eso también le trajo un pequeño problema al sur al ver aquellos preciosos ojos cafés enmarcados en los lentes.¿Quién dijo que las capas no tenían utilidad?IRONSTRANGE (Tony Stark x Doctor Strange)





	PUT YOUR GLASSES ON FOR ME -But just for me- /IRONSTRANGE/

 

* * *

 

 

**PUT YOUR GLASSES ON FOR ME -But just for me-**

Las reuniones de SHIELD eran tediosas y Tony siempre se encontraba completamente aburrido cuando tenía que asistir a una de ellas.

Mayormente de lo único que trataban eran sobre los planes que podrían hacer los Vengadores en caso de que el mundo tenga que enfrentarse a una amenaza mayor y buscar opciones de cuál serían las maneras de proceder ante esos casos. Otras veces eran para los reportes de las misiones y otras eran simplemente horas y horas de regaño de Fury porque habían destrozado casi media ciudad en su intento de salvarla.

Sin embargo, esta vez era necesaria pues había recibido un llamado de ayuda hace unas horas atrás directamente a la Torre y ahora tenía que estar en esa reunión pues tenía que explicar a todos los Vengadores, los Guardianes y al Doctor Strange sobre el problema.

Tony saludó a todos con una sonrisa cuando ingresó, sintiendo un calor en su pecho cuando una mirada de color imposible se centró en él, pero no demostró aquello pues de inmediato colocó manos a la obra en explicarles a todos lo que sucedía. Mientras más rápido terminara, antes podría volver a trabajar en su armadura o... quien sabe, quizá podría charlar un rato con el Hechicero Supremo que parecía no quitarle la vista de encima.

Una sonrisa surcó sus labios cuando el recuerdo de hace unos meses de Strange y él sentados en la Sala Común compartiendo una bebida volvió a su mente.

Había sido luego de haber batallado junto al Hechicero contra unas fuerzas místicas que habían comenzado a atacar en Halloween (sí bastante cliché) bajo las ordenes de la hechicera Morgan le Fay quien al parecer había logrado deshacer el hechizo que la tenía presa en una espada. Él le había invitado luego de aquello a pasar a la torre y quizá charlar un momento.

Claro que un principio el mayor se había negado diciendo que tenía aún muchas cosas que hacer en el Santuario y más ese día que era cuando las fuerzas místicas oscuras atacaban al ser cuando la barrera entre los mundos se hacía más delgada.

"Estoy seguro que tu amigo puede manejar todo por unas horas" había propuesto él tomando del antebrazo alHechicero y guiándole hasta la sala común donde le ofreció una bebida.

Tony recuerda que el hechicero había estado un poco renuente al principio a aceptar la invitación, pero luego de unos momentos se descubrieron ambos charlando animadamente. Stephen (como le había comenzado a llamar desde ese momento al doctor) hablándole de medicina y de música clásica y de éxitos musicales a través de los años y él respondiéndole con ingeniería usada para avances médicos y diciéndole entre risas que nada supera a AC/DC, a la par que intentaba no parecer asombrado cuando el hombre le hablaba de fechas y de nombres de álbumes musicales como si hablara de la historia de los EEUU.

"Podemos llegar ahí sin ningún problema" la voz de Peter Quill, líder de los Guardianes de la Galaxia le sacó de sus recuerdos y le trajo al presente donde tenía a varios de los grandes héroes frente suyo "Déjenselo a los Guardianes"

"No" había intervenido Tony moviendo su mano "El llamado vino hasta mi Torre. Eso quiere decir que ahora también es nuestro problema."

"Tony tiene razón" el Capitán América se había apresurado a defenderle a la par que se acercaba a Tony y comenzaba a revisar los hologramas más detalladamente haciendo que Strange frunciera el entrecejo ante la acción. "Debemos trabajar juntos. Además, parece ser que necesitaremos la intervención de todos."

"Para poder llegar hasta ahí necesitaremos algo de ayuda. ¿Crees que puedas hacernos un Tour Magico, Sthepen?" preguntó Tony hacia el hechicero quien asintió ante la petición del genio al instante ganándose más de una mueca de confusión por parte de los presentes.

Claro, pensaron Tony y Stephen el primero con curiosidad y el segundo con diversión, ellos no habían tenido una reunión en conjunto desde hace meses y muchos aún no sabían que ahora ambos eran... más cercanos.

"Nosotros podemos ayudarte con los malos,  _Stardust_ " saltó rápidamente el dueño de la Milano buscando así desviar la atención del genio hacia el mago. "Trabajaremos juntos otra vez." Se ofreció con un guiño y una sonrisa. Tony simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras le devolvía una sonrisa al guardián sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago cuando unas orbes azules verdosas se le quedaron viendo por un momento. Molestia y celos refulgiendo en ellos.

"¿Necesitarás algo de apoyo extra,  _muñeca_?" ofreció El Soldado de Invierno luego de unos segundos haciendo que el genio mirara algo sorprendido al hombre, aunque sólo por un momento antes de sonreír en agradecimiento. Mientras que Strange se preguntaba qué tan lejos podría llevar al soldado de Tony a través de un portal, claro, también tenía que hacer todo ello sin levantar sospechas.

"Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, soldado." Tony observó que Steve miraba algo desencajado la escena y el genio juro que un destello de celos se cruzó en los ojos azules del hombre aunque inmediatamente rechazó aquello. Después luego de los rechazos hace unos años atrás del capitán a sus flirteos a él le quedó muy claro que el rubio no tenía ningún interés en él o que simplemente no estaba dispuesto a nada con él porque aún estaba en el armario y, aunque Tony en un primer momento realmente se sintió atraído por el soldado, tenía muy en claro que no quería meterse en líos con un hombre que estaba tan adentro en el closet que podría vivir en Narnia. Muchas gracias.

Cuando los ojos de Bucky chocaron contra Steve el soldado sólo levantó los hombros y sonriendo ladino exclamó un " _секси_ "1. Tony no entendió la palabra, pero no pudo evitar un pequeño estremecimiento cuando Natasha Romanov sonrió ladina mientras asintió, al parecer dándole la razón al soldado y Stephen, siendo un hombre completamente instruido, uno de los mejores neurocirujanos y uno de los pocos hombres en la sala en dominar más de diez idiomas (incluido el ruso) no le hizo nada de gracia el escuchar llamar al soldado  _'sexy'_  al genio mientras le miraba de  _aquella_  manera.

"Bien," continuó Tony completamente ajeno a los planes del Hechicero Supremo de exilio al mundo oscuro para Barnes "ahora sólo necesitamos establecer las coordenadas exactas y... Denme un momento" pidió mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su traje unos lentes de marco y se los colocaba mientras sus ojos volaban entre los números que se reproducían aún en las pantallas holográficas.

"Lo tengo." Exclamó Tony con una sonrisa luego de un momento "Bien mago sexy, cuando hayas hecho tu mágica sólo tendremos que cruzar el portal. Estoy seguro que el capi-paleta ya debe tener algún plan de respaldo así que tendrás que cooperar Quill. No quiero otra vez tener que lanzarles un rayo a ambos para que dejen de pelear como perro y gato y eso va para ti también soldado. Si vas a apoyar espero que... ¿Están escuchándome?"

Tony miró con confusión los rostros de los cuatro hombres nombrados que parecían haber sido atrapados por un hechizo pues estaban completamente inmóviles mirándole fijamente "Uh, eso es un poco escalofriante" susurró el genio pasando su vista por los petrificados hombres y algunas miradas asombradas de Clint, Falcon, Natasha y los demás Guardianes "JARVIS, ¿Loki volvió a escapar y no le has avisado a papá?"

"No señor" respondió la IA ante el llamado del mayor "Loki aún se encuentra en Asgard con Thor. Ellos dijeron que volverían hasta dentro de unas semanas porque tenían asuntos pendientes que resolver."

"Bien" susurró con duda el genio.

"Oye Quill, déja de hacer el tonto" la voz de Rocket hizo que Tony desviara su atención por un momento hacia el pequeño mapache que rió con fuerza cuando Gamora golpeó el estómago del capitán de la Milano trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad.

"¡Gamora, déja de perforar mis órganos!" se escuchó el grito de Peter Quill seguido de otro cuando Drax le palmeó la espalda con tanta fuerza que hizo que el hombre trastabillara "¡Drax!"

"Pensé que estabas preso de alguna forma de hechizo. Sólo quería ayudar." Se defendió el Guardián mirando al pequeño Groot que miraba toda la escena con curiosidad.

"¡Estoy bien!" Peter Quill se frotó las zonas doloridas volviendo a fijar su mirada en Tony aunque cuando una de las ramas de Groot se estrelló contra su pierna volvió a gritar "¡Estoy bien, rayos!"

"Así que así es como se congela a dos super-soldados en un solo ataque" se escuchó Tony el susurro de Natasha quien sonreía ladinamente para luego codear con algo de fuerza a ambos hombres. Steve lucía bastante apenado luego de ver la mirada que le dirigía la espía a él pero Bucky por otro lado no parecía importarle en lo absoluto pues aún mirada con una sonrisa embobada.

Clint sólo parecía mirar divertido a los hombres para inmediatamente volver su mirada al genio, claro, hasta que Natasha le pisó con fuerza haciendo que este soltara un pequeño gritito.

"¿Qué?" se defendió el arquero pasando saliva al ver el rostro verdaderamente enfadado de la espía "Vamos Nat, incluso tú tienes que tener ojos."

"¿Alguien me puede decir que está pasando?" Esta vez la voz de Tony ya denotaba un tinte de molestia mientras miraba a la espía y al arquero por intervalos exigiéndoles una explicación.

En otro lugar del salón, Stephen Strange por otra parte no podía quitar sus ojos de la imagen que ante él se desplegaba.

Bueno, en realidad no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima al genio desde el primer momento en que le vió hoy. Tony Stark había entrado sonriendo a todos en un primer momento, ni siquiera deteniéndose a mirarle por más de dos segundos antes de comenzar a desplegar las pantallas holográficas y a señalar la razón del porqué les había reunido a algunos de los Vengadores y a los otros héroes.

En un inicio Stephen se había sentido algo molesto, pues esperaba que luego de la animada charla que habían sostenido el último Halloween este tuviera la suficiente confianza para saludarlo detenidamente. Aunque si es sincero consigo mismo, luego de que Tony desplegara por toda la sala las pantallas holográficas mostrando a todos un nuevo punto en el universo de donde hace unos días había recibido un llamado de auxilio le había hecho olvidar todo ese sentimiento y en su lugar se había quedado sin aliento ante la vista del genio sumergido en su mundo, en aquello que tanto amaba.

Todos aquellas imágenes mostrando un vasto y precioso universo y él podría solamente concentrarse en el hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés que movía sus manos señalando un planeta en la Galaxia Andrómeda hablando de las ideas que tenía sobre cómo llegar allí y ayudar.

Quizá fuera porque Stephen Strange desde hace el último Halloween se descubrió sintiéndose como si su universo hubiera comenzado a girar en torno al genio.

Un sentimiento que en un primer momento le había aterrado porque sinceramente no creyó que luego de lo de Christine él aún pudiera llegar a sentir algo por alguien más. Pero luego de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer al hombre tras Iron Man, al sagaz y sarcástico hombre que se preocupaba constantemente por los demás, al ingenioso e inteligente ser que podría llevarle perfectamente el ritmo de una conversación sin que alguno de ellos se aburriera en el camino o terminaran discutiendo y al increíblemente apuesto y sexy hombre que no tenía tomar un cumplido ni retribuirlo haciendo que cualquier persona cayera a sus pies él se vio cayendo completamente también ante Tony Stark.

Él y al parecer varios de los presentes, se había dicho cuando observó al Capitán América, al Soldado de Invierno y al líder de los Guardianes de la Galaxia -Peter Quill- comenzar a coquetear descaradamente con el genio.

Stephen había mirado a los tres hombres, estudiándoles detenidamente cuando comenzaron a 'ofrecer su ayuda' a Tony y luego, cuando creía que su paciencia no iba a poder más, se había quedado otra vez sin habla cuando observó al genio colocarse unos lentes de marco.

Y es que ver a Tony Stark con unos lentes de lectura había sido lo más sexy que él había visto en su vida. La manera en la que Tony miraba atentamente los hologramas y estudiaba los planes de ataque y rescate que tendrían que realizar, la manera en la que se encontraba tan concentrado en ello y sobre todo la manera en que sus ojos cafés estudiaban con sabiduría todo el panorama había sido suficiente como para dejarlo con un pequeño problema ahí abajo y sin conciencia.

Por eso es que ni siquiera se percató cuando su boca tomó control de la situación y exclamó un "Te ve realmente sexy con esos lentes, Tony"

Las miradas de asombros no se hicieron de esperar, incluso el mismo hechicero parecía completamente sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir. Stephen sintió su rostro arder y el sentimiento de desear que un portal se abriera y se lo llevara a cualquier dimensión.

Sin embargo un cálido sentimiento se extendió en su pecho cuando las mejillas de Tony también adquirieron un ligero sonrojo haciéndole desear que sólo estuvieran ellos dos en aquella sala, que nadie más viera la imagen de un Tony Stark algo abochornado.

"Curioso, normalmente las personas me dicen que me veo mejor cuando me quito algo" escuchó Stephen hablar a Tony mientras las orbes cafés desviaban su mirada y se centraban nuevamente en las pantallas.

Un carraspeo les sacó a todos de sus pensamientos dejando ver la imagen de Fury ingresando al salón. "Señores, les pido dejar los coqueteos para después. Ahora tenemos una llamada urgente de auxilio y estoy seguro que muchas vidas agradecerían si ustedes pusieran su atención en ellas y no en conseguir una cita" gruñó el moreno del parche mirando a Tony y luego volviendo su mirada al hechicero.

Un liego asentimiento en los presentes y todos volvieron su atención al problema. Sin embargo Stephen se vio incapaz de apartar su mirada del genio hasta el final de la reunión.

 

"¿Podrías tener un poco de tu tiempo?" había preguntado el Hechicero Supremo cuando la reunión finalizó y vio al Capitán América acercarse a Tony. "Hay un tema que me gustaría tratar."

"Claro." Accedió el genio dejando con la palabra en la boca al rubio al despedirse con un breve "Nos vemos en un momento, cap."

Strange intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos para no sonar como un desquiciado cuando le dijera al de cabellos castaños todo lo que tenía en su mente y sus sentimientos hacia él, todo eso mientras Tony guiaba el camino hacia su piso. Por ello, cuando ya se encontraron en la Sala Común el hechicero se preparó para comenzar sin embargo se vio detenido por unos labios que se posaron sobre los suyos en una dulce caricia.

"Así que... te parecen sexys mis lentes" comentó Tony cuando el beso se rompió mirando al hechicero a través de aquellos lentes.

Las orbes azules verdosas del mago chocaron con las cafés y Tony no pudo evitar preguntarse si en algún universo diferente o en una vida distinta el Hechicero habría estado relacionado a Sherlock Holmes porque el genio se sentía como si el hombre supiera cada pensamiento suyo, o como si lo hubiera deducido en un segundo.

Una sonrisa apareció en aquellos labios en forma de cupido y Tony e permitió por fin respirar. "No me gustan, me encantan" admitió Sthephen volviendo a capturar los labios de Tony en un beso un poco más ardiente "Pero debo expresarle que no quiero que los vuelva a usar en frente de nadie más que yo"

"¿Es una orden o una sugerencia de doctor?" preguntó Tony mirando al hechicero tras sus largas pestañas enmarcadas en aquellos lentes.

Stephen llevó una de sus manos hacia la mejilla de Tony mientras en su mente agradecía el tener una capa que cubriera la evidente erección que la acción del genio le había causado "Digamos que un requisito para que no envíe a tus compañeros de equipo a una dimensión oscura."

Tony rio y Stephen se encontró más que deleitado, y excitado en partes iguales, ante el sonido "Estamos un poco posesivos, doctor. Y ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita."

"Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente." Sonrió Stephen mientras con su anillo abría un portal. "Pero no te puedo prometer traerte a casa temprano para que termines la conversación pendiente con el Capitán."

Tony pudo detectar un claro toque de celos en la frase y en la voz del mayor, por lo que con una sonrisa tranquila y un beso en los labios del mayor se apresuró a hacerle saber al hechicero su decisión "Entonces aceptaré el trato."

 

**Author's Note:**

> El primer IronStrange que escribo (ya eh traducido uno pero no me atrevía a escribir uno) 
> 
> Este fic nació cuando desperté con la idea de Tony Stark usando lentes (a que no es sexy como el infierno) y bueno, como soy multishipper... 
> 
> Sólo espero que les haya gustado y que les haya sacado una sonrisa! 
> 
> Yuko


End file.
